


playing with the air, breathing in your hair

by britishtwat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Artist Clarke Griffin, F/F, Flirty Clarke Griffin, Fluff, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Panic Attacks, Singing, Soft Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Song Lyrics, Trapped In Elevator, clarke sings lexa to sleep ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishtwat/pseuds/britishtwat
Summary: "She's beautiful..." Lexa said softly, green irises tracing the individual scales of the mermaid, Clarke's white paint effect making the water dappled, shining off her flashing tail."She is" Clarke agreed, though her gaze wasn't on the mermaid.orthe elevator gets stuck, and the cute brunette that's actually listening to Clarke's rambles begins to panic, and its up to Clarke to calm her down..
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	playing with the air, breathing in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> had a dream and decided to just write this shit at like 3am so sorry for any mistakes or any of that malarkey 
> 
> but enjoy soft gays! and obviously tw for panic attacks n the like, stay safe loves x
> 
> inspired a lot by the 1975, thanks matty m8

"Come on....come on..." Clarke muttered, grasping her art portfolio in one hand and the strap of her grey bag in the other. The line of people in front of her in the cafe shifted ever so slightly, and she suppressed the urge to growl. 

This is fine, she told herself. Being late showed...easygoingness? Her laidback nature? Always important when it came to being an artist....  
Ten minutes later she was stumbling out of the door with a flat white in a takeaway cup, speedwalking to her car and trying not to bump into any of the people milling around the streets in the dozy morning air. 

The sun was shining, golden rays stroking the grass of the clearing she had parked by that morning when she'd felt a stroke of inspiration to add to her sketchbook, and Clarke smiled at the warmth on her cheeks as she fumbled for her keys.

Another ten minutes and Clarke was stepping into the elevator cheerfully.  
She wasn't that late after all, only a few minutes. And since Kane knew Abby, no doubt she'd probably told him not only every single embarrassing childhood tale there was, but about her imperfect sense of time.  
She hummed as the doors began to close, but a panicked voice called out from the end of the lobby: "Hey! Uhh, please hold it! Please-" 

Clarke stepped forward and shoved her hand in the gap, the doors sliding apart so a tall brunette could stumble in, nearly colliding with her as Clarke moved back with a noise of surprise.  
Her mouth nearly dropped open.  
The faintly flushed face staring back at her sheepishly was perfect, and she was a fucking artist, she knew perfection where it was placed in their world, and this was definitely it. 

She was all sharp, angular jawlines and high, delicate arches of cheekbones, softened out by the loose strands of brown falling into her face from a messy ponytail, and parted, full pink lips that breathed out a 'sorry', that the blonde didn't catch as she was too busy locked in the deep green of her eyes. 

Her eyes. 

Emerald pools with golden flecks like goldfish in a green pond, this woman had the most stunning irises, and Clarke was pretty sure her jaw was hanging open like an idiot. She was also pretty sure the charcoal grey of her fingerless gloves that clutched the drink and the art folder was no longer her favourite colour. 

"-ello?" 

Clarke snapped to attention with what was probably a powerful flush of crimson, and she shook her head as if to clear it. "God, sorry, I'm totally knackered this morning" 

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Knackered?"  
"Tired" Clarke clarified with a grin. She missed the way green eyes dropped onto her smile with wide eyes. "My mate's British, sometimes her wierd slang rubs off on me" 

"Ah" The brunette said, dipping her head.  
She seemed quite shy, probably someone not overly fond of making forced conversation in the brief amount of time that society forced people together in metal boxes to endure. 

"Uhh, what floor?" Clarke asked, gesturing awkwardly, and the woman exhaled faintly as the lift doors slid shut on them. "I'm going to 20"  
"18" She breathed, and Clarke noticed her lips were trembling slightly. Her gaze flicked down and took in her stiff posture, her white knuckles clenched on the straps of her bag. 

"You not a fan of lifts?" Clarke asked carefully, her heart clenching surprisingly hard for this stranger when she nodded slightly, more brown tresses dropping into her face. The lift lurched into movement and the woman gripped the handrail with her sleeve with a faint gasp.  
Clarke really didn't know what to do, whether she should impose or not.  
She decided to do what she did best, and started talking. 

After a few moments of her jabbering away, one of her useful talents she often put into place on shitty dates, it seemed to be working, the woman's clenched hands loosening on the metal pole. 

"-naturally, so Rae thought it would be hilARiOus-" Clarke mimicked her british accent "-to turn the bathroom lights on from the outside, which shouldn't even be an option in hotel rooms, I mean what were the designers thinking? Silly idea. Anyway, of course I screamed and slipped in the bathtub, which is a perfectly understandable thing to do when you're a massive pussy and your mate's forced you to watch The Shining with her..and that's how I broke my arm the second time..." 

The woman glanced at her amusedly, and Clarke beamed back.  
"What are you here for, by the way?" Clarke asked, before gasping suddenly, lips twitching when the other woman looked alarmed. "I haven't even introduced myself, so sorry, I'm Clarke. Clarke Griffin." 

She tucked the drink under one arm and raised it, smile faltering for a second when the brunette just gazed at it with an unreadable expression, but it became brighter than ever when she clasped it firmly and shook. "Lexa Woods"  
"Lexa..." Clarke repeated, smiling at her small blush. "I like it. Cool name" 

Lexa smiled faintly, leaning back in her corner of the elevator. "Thanks"  
"Not the coolest, though, I'm afraid" Clarke continued with her jabbering when Lexa's face tightened at a particularly rough bump in the lift.  
She noticed with a pang of sadness they were on floor 14 already. "That would have to go to this dude in my high-school, Havoc. He dealt drugs and once got stuffed in a locker" 

Lexa actually snorted with mirth, and Clarke felt a surge of pride. "Rae thought he was hot, she tried to hit on him at this party one time. 'Hey Havoc, I'd like to wreak you' . She was mortified the next morning when she found out Octavia had filmed it and put it on her ig story, I had to physically keep them from bashing each others heads in" Clarke sighed dramatically as if reminiscing. "Good old days.." 

Lexa laughed lightly, a sound so beautiful Clarke wanted it carved into her bones and engraved upon her heart. These thoughts flitted through her head like the light shifting from the button 14 to 15, and she internally facepalmed. Fucking whipped for a stranger in a lift. Cliché bitch much? 

Lexa opened her mouth so say something this time, and Clarke waited eagerly but the lights suddenly flickered in the lift, and there was a grinding noise as the giddy feeling of movement shuddered to a halt.  
Clarke cursed and set down her portfolio to click the floor button, but it didn't light up.  
"Great" She huffed. The emergency button below it was outlined with a glowing green, and she clicked it impatiently. 

"Hey, uhh, the lift's stuck. Is there a power outage or something? Or is there like a rat stuck in the power chords-"  
Clarke smiled, turning back to grin at Lexa, but her stomach dropped to her knees when she saw the woman hunched over in the corner, eyes shut tightly, breathing quickening with every passing second. "-shit.." 

"Hello ma'am, it seems there was a problem with the lift, emergency services are on their way soon, please hang tight and we are sorry for the inconvenience-" 

The rest of the words coming out of the speaker were lost on Clarke as she knelt, slowly taking her things and shoving them into the far corner, eyes never leaving the brunette, who, she noted with a hint of panic, had started to hyperventilate. 

"Hey" She breathed softly, shuffling a bit closer across the metal grooves of the floor. "Lexa?"  
Lexa had now curled into a ball on the floor, tremors ripping through her frame. 

"Lexa, honey? Can you hear me?" 

Brown hair blew across her drawn-up knees with every harsh pant, and Clarke decided she had to do something before she panicked enough to actually pass out.  
"Lexa, I'm going to touch you now, okay? Is that okay?"  
No response. So Clarke tentatively reached out and brushed her hand along the woman's knee. 

Lexa lurched, nearly smacking her head on the pole above them, breathing picking up even more, and Clarke surged forward to place her hands firmly on her legs. "Lexa, its me, it's okay, everything is fine. There was just a technical complication, emergency services are on their way right now. It's completely fine..."  
She rattled off words, intending to be soothing, and her heart gripped at her ribcage tightly when Lexa's trembling hand suddenly reached forward and fisted in the fabric of her long black coat. 

"That's it, honey" Clarke soothed. "That's it, it's me, the wierd blondie in the lift that won't shut up. You're safe, I promise, it's just a stupid lift-"  
At that, Lexa let out a strangled sort of choking sob, and Clarke mentally slapped herself. You idiot, don't mention the fucking lift- 

"I'm going to try some breathing exercises now, okay?" Clarke said hurriedly. "Just breathe with me, yeah? Listen.."  
The blonde exaggerated her slow breathing, contrasting with the hard, desperate gasps emitting from the hunched woman in front of her. "Like this, honey. In like this...and hold it. Then out..." 

They continued like that for about ten minutes, Clarke's panic lessening finally when Lexa began to slow her breathing, pants turning to ragged inhales that were at least more relaxed. 

"You're doing so well, babe. In...and out.." 

Clarke's legs were beginning to go numb and she asked if she could move a bit closer; the brunette nodded almost imperceptibly. "I'll back off if you need me to" Clarke whispered, laying against the wall like Lexa with a relieved sigh. "Are you okay?"  
Lexa still wouldn't meet her gaze but nodded, probably embarrassed, fingers now woven with Clarke's own- how did that happen? She wasn't complaining, though. 

"At least I have an excuse for being late" Clarke offered, and felt pleased at the small shaky laugh from the other woman. "An actual excuse. Not like my one for missing my English exam years ago, which was, I quote, there were too many goddamn snails that needed rescuing on the path up to school" 

Lexa let out another small exhale of amusement, and Clarke grinned. "In my defense I was severely hungover, and if I wasn't gonna carry those little guys to safety, who was?" 

"Cute.." Lexa spoke for the first time in about a quarter of an hour, and it was quiet and gentle and everything that made Clarke's head rush with sudden emotion. 

"I know, right! I'm pretty sure I was rocking overalls that week too-"  
At that goddamn moment, just when Lexa was tilting her head to finally meet her gaze, there was a loud buzzing from the speaker on the control panel, before a man's voice boomed loudly in the small space: "Emergency services will be here in ten minutes. Please stand by-" 

Clarke wanted to wrench the goddamn panel off the side of the lift and throw it down a toilet, as the second his harsh voice rang in their ears, Lexa was hunched over yet again with a whimper that made Clarke's soul cry out, hands letting go and now dragging through her hair as she shook. 

"Fuck" Clarke hissed, getting up on stiff legs to press the green button. "Yes, hello sir, we hear you loud and clear. Now if you don't mind giving us a little quiet-"  
"Excuse me?" Came the bewildered voice, and she gritted her teeth. 

"I have an absolute bastard of a headache and your voice is making me want to rip my freaking thumbs off so if you don't mind shutting up for a bit, ta!"  
She released the button and darted back to Lexa's side instantly, hands hesitating before resting on her knee once again. "Lexa, honey, I'm sorry-" 

"Clarke-" Lexa choked out, and her eyes lifted to meet hers. Tear-filled green orbs, absolutely fucking terrified. Her breathing was fast and uneven, and Clarke carefully prised her fists out of her now loose hair, coaxing them to clench Clarke's coat once again.  
"Here, honey, you're absolutely fine, everything's okay, I'm here..." She said in a low voice, her calmness hopefully seeping into Lexa, but she was too late, and her mouth closed up when the brunette paled and suddenly went lax. 

"Oh, Lexa.." Clarke breathed when clenched fists loosened and the woman went slack, sagging against the wall as her eyes drifted shut; she slid and Clarke pulled her into her arms, laying her head across her lap. "Honey..."  
The blonde felt for her pulse. At least since she passed out her body had started to regulate its breathing again. 

She found herself carding her fingers through her brown locks, they were soft and silky, and slightly warm from her panicked state but she didn't mind.  
Lexa was out for a few minutes, within that time there was more contact from the guy in the speaker, probably the tech guy of Kane's office block, and she appreciated his lowered volume as he informed her there was a slight delay and they were stuck for another half hour, maybe forty minutes. 

Clarke sighed in frustration. Bloody brilliant. Just what Lexa needed, more time in this death trap with a talkative blonde.  
She found herself bored, and started humming. 

What was a hummed tune of a song by Oasis became her singing softly, random songs popping into her head as she ran her fingers through the slowly calming brunette rested against her. 

"-why do they always treat me so bad...they all know my name, it's Carrie..." 

Raven was a big fan of musicals, and Clarke often found herself repeated the lyrics ingrained in her very DNA at this point. 

Lexa began to stir just as Clarke was singing a song from Heathers. 

"when mom was alive, we lived halfway normal...now its just me and my dad, we're less formal..." 

Clarke trailed off as Lexa shifted, removing her hands and starting to back away with an apology, but the vulnerable look in her green puppy eyes had her stilling.  
"You passed out" Clarke said to her unspoken question. "You were hyperventilating, but you're okay now. They're coming to get us out, but I'm afraid you're stuck with me for another half hour, or so...sorry.." 

To her surprise, Lexa just simply nodded, blearily running her hand through her hair and exhaling shakily before pausing, a crease in her brow.  
"Were you...singing?"  
Clarke nodded, praying she wasn't tomato red.  
"And...stroking my hair...?" 

She was definitely blushing now. "Uhh..yeah.."  
Lexa's lips quirked at the sides, turning into a smirk as she gazed at the blonde, who shifted awkwardly. "It's okay. It was soothing, i- thank you.."  
"You're very welcome" Clarke exclaimed, before leaning back. "You wanna..." 

She gestured to her lap, and saw the flicker of conflicting emotions in the brunette's eyes before she was shifting forward, laying her head on Clarke's thighs as a pillow.  
"You have gorgeous hair, by the way" Clarke declared. "Monty would adore you"  
"Monty?"  
"my mate..he's a barber. he would love your hair.." 

"I really don't do much with it" Lexa admitted softly, and Clarke chuckled as she stroked silky locks. "Anya braids it sometimes....my sister."  
Clarke smiled. "You have a sister? Lucky bitch.."  
Lexa laughed, and the sound was like ocean waves lapping against a sun-kissed shore. "Not so lucky. She picks a fight with anything that moves.." 

"I bet Octavia's worse" Clarke argued. "I'm dragging her away from bar fights half the time I'm not painting or making ramen...girl's like a fiesty ass wolf. Though I admit I helped her deck the fuck outta those guys that tried to spike this girl's drink..."  
"Painting..?" Lexa asked, and Clarke paused.  
"Oh, yeah. Artist" She clarified, green eyes momentarily stopping the breath in her throat as their gazes met, and she nodded towards her portfolio against the metal wall.  
"I'm actually here to see this guy who wants to commission me for a mural outside the office for a deceased member of their platform... my mum warned me he's quite official, so I brought my whole ass portfolio to try and trick him into thinking I actually have my shit together.."  
She winked at the brunette below her, who rolled her eyes.

"I bet your mural would be amazing.." Lexa murmered, eyes twinkling when Clarke let out a laugh. "I'm serious!"  
"You haven't even seen my stuff!"  
"Then show me.." 

Clarke rolled her eyes but patted Lexa's arm lightly, motioning for her to scoot back so she could lean forward and drag her art folder toward them with her boot heel.  
At the movement, Clarke could see the tightening of Lexa's face as she gazed at the walls around them, and the blonde quickly opened her folder and shoved it at her. "Have at it, Woods" 

Lexa raised an eyebrow but obliged, long fingers ever so careful as they undid the clasp and traced over the first page. She gasped, and Clarke leaned over her shoulder before wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Oh, that. I did that a couple of weeks ago as a commission for this chick online, but she didn't want it last minute. Made me mad cuz that took ages..." 

Lexa didn't seem to be taking any of this in, eyes glued on the multicoloured ocean wave that swirled up the side of the paper, a distant island encased within its curl of water. Her eyes were stuck on the bottom right of the page, though, on the bit that took Clarke hours.  
"She's beautiful..." Lexa said softly, green irises tracing the individual scaled of the mermaid, Clarke's white paint effect making the water dappled, shining off her flashing tail. 

"She is" Clarke agreed, though her gaze wasn't on the mermaid. 

Lexa flicked through the book slowly, and Clarke found she was less self conscious than she was with others.  
A flash of black drifted past the expanse of pinky yellow of a sunset, and Lexa took her time with each page, muttering her thoughts and warming Clarke's heart with every musing. 

Her fingers stilled on Clarke's favorite piece, and Clarke grinned and voiced that it was her best creation, in her opinion.  
It was a photo of a canvas, a2 in size and capturing the scene of a forest. 

It wasn't just a regular forest, though. She'd been inspired by Avatar a little with the crazy wildlife, but more so by a vivid dream she'd had one night that had her lurching from her bed to blindly grab at her brushes and the new canvas resting against her wall, waiting to be morphed into a creation of expression. 

Clarke told Lexa this. How the ruined structures concealed by an overgrown mess of leaves and luminous plants were abandoned and isolated in her dream, how the tall, towering structure in the very distance was the complete opposite, how it was surrounded by a city so full of life and light that had outlasted nuclear wars it made the air sing. 

"You know, you could be a storyteller, or an illustrator for books...I don't think I've ever seen anything so amazing" Lexa said after a while, and Clarke felt her chest inflate like a balloon. "It's so...full of meaning, and expressive, it's like you're writing words but they shift and change into art-" Lexa trailed off when she saw Clarke's dumbfounded expression. "-sorry, I was just-"  
"No" Clarke blurted. "I- thank you, not a lot of people get what I, I mean why i- you know.." 

She stumbled over her words but Lexa smiled reassuringly, the sight not helping her flustered situation at all.  
"I understand" Lexa said quietly. 

Twenty minutes later Lexa had started to panic again, and so had ended up in Clarke's lap again, eyes closed as Clarke stroked her hair and hummed softly.  
It had taken a lot of reassuring and 'it's nice for me too's for Lexa to shakily resume their earlier position, seemingly convinced she was a burden. 

"Do you want to sing again?"  
Clarke glanced down in surprise, but Lexa's eyes remained firmly shut. God, she was stunning. Being so close, even in the darkness (their eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting anyway) allowed Clarke to see the light dusting of freckled across her slender nose and cheeks, and it was honestly unfair how hot this woman was. 

"If you want me to" Clarke replied, smiling when Lexa's brow furrowed. "If you want to" She protested.  
Clarke shrugged. "Can't think of a song.."  
"Do you take requests?" 

Clarke grinned down at the smirking brunette. "For you, dear? Always..." The blonde missed how Lexa's pulse raced and her heart jumped at the term.  
"Uhhh, do you know the 1975? I had a song stuck in my head all day yesterday...it was so frustrating..."  
"Which one?" Clarke asked amusedly, and Lexa sighed. "Love me" 

Gladly. 

"I always thought that music video was so over the top" Clarke mused, chuckling. "But they make up for it with their tunes."  
Lexa hummed in agreement, and Clarke pondered briefly what to sing. She smiled triumphantly when one popped into her head. She started to sing but faltered when she heard Lexa sigh beneath her when Clarke accidentally grazed her scalp with the edge of her fingernail. 

Clarke's eyes widened, and she began scratching at the curls at the nape of her neck; she instantly regretted it at the flush of heat throughout her body that occurred when the brunette actually moaned softly.  
She started singing quickly. 

"she had a face straight out a magazine..." 

Lexa smiled below her. 

"god only knows but you'll never leave her..." 

She sang quietly, and sweeter than usual. 

"her balaclava is starting to chafe..." 

Clarke had never been self conscious of her voice, as singing had always been something natural and enjoyable to her, but after Finn's incident she'd retreated into herself, and it had taken her months before she could be so open in front of people again. And even then it was just with Raven and O, maybe Bellamy. 

But Lexa was different, she thought as she brushed a loose lock behind her ears. Her ears that were adorably small, she now realised. She finished the song, and when Lexa didn't move, she started to sing another. 

"danny ran into some complications..." 

Lexa's eyes opened and the sight of earnest emerald startled her. "This is my favourite one"  
"Knew it" Clarke laughed. "Had you pegged as a romantic"  
Lexa gasped in mock offense, and Clarke just shushed her, smiling. 

"he falls asleep during conversations..." 

Lexa's breathing began to slow a moment later, and Clarke took in the dark circles under her eyes with sadness. 

"it's not living if it's not with you..." 

Lexa drifted into unconsciousness for a second time, and it seemed she really needed it as she didn't wake by the time the firemen arrived to sort them out.  
Clarke didn't wake her, she looked so peaceful, and that's how it ended up with the blonde carrying her carefully to a spare bench on the 15th floor, ignoring the cluster of people that dispersed once she sent them a glare. 

She'd catch up with Kane and the number of missed calls on her mobile later, right now there was a dazed brunette blinking her eyes open in front of her.  
"well hello there" Clarke said, beaming, and Lexa stared at her. "We're out of the lift, by the way. If that wasn't clear." 

"Oh.." Lexa rasped, the sound sending the same jolt of heat as earlier, and Clarke turned her head at the red flush that suddenly coated her cheeks. "Did I pass out again?"  
"No, I...I sang you to sleep actually.." Clarke flashed her a smirk, and Lexa reddened. "Looked like you needed it.." 

Clarke felt brave all of a sudden. She leaned forward.  
"Thank you for making that the most enjoyable elevator experience I've ever had" She said sincerely. "No one else talks about their passion for gardening like you do"  
Lexa went even redder as she scoffed doubtfully. Red was a good colour on her, Clarke mused. 

"Clarke?" they both turned to see a man in a business suit striding up the hall, talking to several of the firemen as he went, scanning the room.  
"Kane, right?" Clarke called, and he stopped in his tracks before jogging over, brown hair flopping almost comically. 

"Please, call me Marcus" he said with a smile, holding out his hand. "I'm so sorry about the inconvenience, it must have been quite irritating. we're getting it fixed right away.."  
He seemed genuine, and Clarke mentally fist pumped that he was nothing like some of Abby's other work friends, like Jaha, who she was pretty sure was physically incapable of smiling. 

Clarke looked around, then spotted the takeaway drink tucked beside her portfolio, resting against the bench leg. "Uhhh, it might not be piping hot, but.." She smirked and handed him the flat white. "Here ya go"  
Kane's face broke into an incredulous grin. "I like you already. Abby assured me I would, you know, if I didn't mind 'chaotic balls of energy with paint stained clothes'" 

The sudden laugh beside Clarke had her turning, and Lexa's face instantly flushed as they stared. Clarke felt like the sun had just crashed through the building and was now heating her up steadily with its blinding light.  
Clarke winked at her, then turned back to talk to Kane, discreetly linking their hands out of sight. She did so loosely, so the brunette had a chance to pull away, but when she only squeezed her hand tighter, Clarke felt the happiest she had in months.

"Lexaaaaa!" Clarke whined when the woman pushed her arms that had come to encircle around her waist lightly away. "Cmon.."  
"I'm working!" Lexa protested, reaching to adjust the reading glasses on the tip of her nose but Clarke got there first, pushing them back. The brunette blinked up at her. 

"Who cares about work when you have a snuggly goddess right in front of you?" 

"Just another thirty minutes.." Lexa reassured, her tinkling laugh at seeing her girlfriend's crumpled pout brightening their apartment. "Then we can snuggle all you want"  
"Only if I get to be the big spoon" Clarke demanded, and Lexa rolled her eyes. "What?! I like feeling you safe in my arms..." 

Lexa's mouth dried as she found herself sucked into those earnest cerulean oceans gazing back at her, and she huffed, dropping her pen. "Fuck's sake..."  
Clarke raised an eyebrow as Lexa practically shoved her work away and got up. "..babe?"  
The blonde squealed when Lexa tackled her onto their couch, legs straddling her waist as she kissed her again and again. "Babe? Work?" 

"Work can wait" Lexa growled huskily into her ear, grinning smugly when Clarke flushed a deep crimson and bit her lip. 

And as they lay there thirty minutes later, panting and satisfied, Lexa snuggled into the crook of Clarke's neck, they both thought back to the day they'd met months ago, the day Clarke realised she'd never talked to anyone so honest and beautiful in her life, the day Lexa in turn realised it was okay to love again. 

Clarke raised her hand to distangle from Lexa's, the brunette's grunt of annoyance changing into a sigh of pleasure as she began carding through brown waves. 

"You know, you never told me your favourite song" Lexa mumbled into her neck after a while. "By the 1975"  
Clarke grinned when she realised her mind had gone to the same memory she had, and she opened her mouth to sing softly. 

"go down...  
..soft sound..." 

She kissed Lexa's forehead gently. "midnight..." 

Lexa shifted and glanced up at her confusedly, clearly not knowing the song. 

"car lights..." Clarke grinned down at her. 

"playing with the air, breathing in your hair...." 

After she trailed off the final lyric, Lexa sighed into her neck.  
"n'ver heard that one before" she mumbled. "was nice.." 

Clarke just pulled her closer and tucked her chin over her head. "self titled song. gets ignored a lot, but, I like it"  
"I like you..." Lexa murmured sleepily, and Clarke chuckled. 

"I should bloody hope so..."

**Author's Note:**

> tunes in order of appearance.... 
> 
> Carrie- from the musical Carrie (duh)
> 
> Freeze your Brain - Heathers (original west end cast recording, the one with the blue album cover) 
> 
> Robbers- the 1975 
> 
> It's not living (if its not with you)- the 1975 
> 
> The 1975 - funnily enough, the 1975 - from the album I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it


End file.
